Pop Goes The Caitlin
Narrator: Emily is very proud of being Super Spirited. She talks endlessly about it. But she works hard too and makes everything go like clockwork. It was a splendid day. The trucks and coaches behaved well, the passengers even stopped grumbling. But the engines didn't like having to bustle about * Emily: There are two ways of doing things * Narrator: Emily told them. * Emily: The Super Sprited way, or the wrong way. I'm Super Sprited and... * Molly, Daisy and Mavis: Don't we know it! * Narrator: They groaned. The engines were glad when a visitor came. She chuffed smoothly towards them, Lady Hatt introduced her. * Lady Hatt: Here's Caitlin, the streamlined engine. I have agreed to give him a trial. She needs to learn. Please teach her, Emily. * Caitlin: Good morning. * Narrator: Purred Caitlin in her fancy tone of voice. * Caitlin: Pleased to meet you, Emily, is that Mavis, and Molly, and Daisy too? I am delighted to meet such famous girly engines. * Narrator: The silly engines were flattered. * Engines: She is beautiful. * Narrator: They said. * Engines: We are lucky to have her in our yard. * Narrator: Emily had her doubts. * Emily: Come on, Caitlin. * Narrator: Emily said as Caitlin trundled after her. * Caitlin: You’re lucky our Hatt.... * Emily: Lady Hatt to you! * Narrator: Ordered Emily. * Narrator: Caitlin looked hurt. * Caitlin: “You’re lucky Lady Hatt thinks I need a lot to learn, she’s quite mistaken, we steam engines don’t need to learn anything, we already know everything, we come to a yard and improve it, we’re revolutionary.” * Emily: Oh * Narrator: said Emily. * Emily: "If you’re revolutionary, maybe you would collect my trucks while I go get Daisy’s passengers." * Narrator: Caitlin, thrilled to show off, purred away. * Narrator: when Emily returned, Caitlin was trying to take some Freight Cars form a siding, they were empty and very old, and haven’t been touched for a long time, Daisy found them hard to move around. She pulled, she pushed, backwards and forwards. * Trucks: Oh! Oh! * Narrator: The Trucks groaned. * Trucks: We can’t, we won’t! * Narrator: Emily watched with interest. * Narrator: Cailin had lost her patience. * Caitlin: Grrrrargh! * Narrator: She growled angrily, and gave a very great heave. * Narrator: The Freight Cars jerked frontward. * Freight Cars: Oh! Oh! * Narrator: They screamed. * Trucks: We can’t, we won’t! * Narrator: Some of their breaks snapped apart and their gear jammed in the sleepers. * Caitlin: Grrrrargh! * Emily: Tee hee, hee! * Narrator: chuckled Emily. * Narrator: Caitlin recovered and tried to push the Trucks back, but they wouldn’t move. * Narrator: Emily trundled quietly around to collect the other trucks. * Emily: Thanks for arranging those, Caitlin, I must go now. * Caitlin: Don’t you want this lot, Emily? * Emily: No thanks. * Narrator: Caitlin gulped nervously. * Caitlin: And I already took all of this trouble? Why didn’t you tell me?!? * Emily: You never asked me, Caitlin, besides. * Narrator: said Emily. * Emily: You were having such fun being whatever it was you said, goodbye. * Caitlin: Grrrrargh! * Narrator: Caitlin had to help the drivers and firemen clean up the mess, and she hated it, all of the trucks were laughing and singing at her." * Trucks: (singing) Trucks are waiting in the yard, tackling them with Ate-lin, show the world what I can do, gaily boasts the Caitlin, in and out she creeps about like a magenta Wait-lin, when she takes the wrong Trucks out, Pop! goes the Cailin. * Caitlin: Grrrrargh! * Narrator: growled Caitlin angerly, and she trundled away to sulk in the shed. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Television Scripts Category:Vhs